


Pet Shelter Meet Cute

by IntrovertedHappiness



Series: TAZ November Celebration [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cats, Famous, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Idk what to tag this as, Meet-Cute, Pet Shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: “Taako, do you have any idea who that is?” Lup hissed.“Uhhhhh, a handsome fella here to get his kid a cat?”“It’s Kravitz McAllister,” Lup said, like that meant something to him. “Like? Literally the most famous singer in the country at this very moment Kravitz McAllister, Taako, what the fuck.”
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: TAZ November Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005177
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	Pet Shelter Meet Cute

Okay, so Taako didn’t really like working at the pet shelter. Don’t get him wrong, it was a lot better than like… working as a cashier or a waiter or something where he had to be interacting with people for ninety percent of his day. But he wasn’t a fan of ninety percent of his day interacting with _dogs_ , either. They were yappy and snappy and frankly, too much for Taako. He was much more of a cat person, but they only had so many cats and they got adopted fast enough.

But the job had its perks. Working with Lup was one, obviously. Having decent pay, hell yeah. Having people respect what he did, sure that was great. Maybe having Magnus as his boss wasn’t the best (gods know that Magnus didn’t need another thing to hang over his head), but overall, the work was fine. Taako could manage.

He was closing today. There was only about an hour left before closing. Lup and Barry were in the back, checking up on all the animals when the bell above the door jingled and a group of two stepped in. The adult was tall, with his hair done up in locs. He wore all black and a baggy, but fashionable, overcoat. Nearly attractive enough to make Taako stop and stare. With him was a small kid, bouncing excitedly. His glasses were almost slipping off his nose, his hair was wild and unruly and he was so eager that the man had to hold him back

Taako didn’t know who brought their kid into pick a pet out at 6:30 PM, but what the hell, work was work.

“Hey folks,” Taako said in his best customer service voice, standing behind the front desk. “Welcome to Raven’s Roost pet shelter, what can I do for you today?”

“Kitty!” the boy said. He couldn’t be more than four years old. He broke free from the man’s hold and came up to the counter. His didn’t even peek over the top. “Do you have any, sir?”

Well, at least he was polite.

“Sure do,” Taako said. “What kind of cat are ya looking for, kiddo? And guardian, of course.”

“I’m his dad,” the man. “Um, we can come back tomorrow if it’s too late-”

“Kitty,” the kid whined, tugging on his dad’s sleeve.

“We probably won’t be able to take one home today, Angus,” he said. “We’ll come back tomorrow and-”

“It’s fine,” Taako cut in. “Don’t worry about it, there’s still a bit 'til we close. I can even send you guys home with the paperwork if you find a cat you like.”

“Kitty!” Angus said triumphantly.

“Yes, Angus,” the dad said wearily. He was smiling though.

“Right this way, then,” Taako said.

The pet shelter wasn’t too big, but it was noisy. The past the door that led to the dogs and Taako could hear Barry talking- probably trying to calm them down.

“What’s your name again?” Taako asked as they neared the cat door.

“Oh, uh,” the man said, looking a bit nervous. “It’s, um. It’s Kravitz McAllister. And of course, my son, Angus.”

“I’m Taako,” Taako said, like they hadn’t already read his nametag. “Have any type of cat in mind?”

“Good with children?” Kravitz said. “Angus knows not to- he knows they’re not playthings, obviously, but he gets excited around cats, he really loves them. Probably not any cat that loves the outdoors and uh, age doesn’t matter. Kitten, been here for ages. Doesn’t matter.”

“Got it,” Taako said, holding open the door for them. “All the cats we got are in here.”

Taako spied Lup look over from where she was giving some food to one of the older cats. And then he saw Lup drop the food all over the ground and swear to herself.

“Sorry!” Lup called over and Taako rolled his eyes.

“Lemme go help her,” Taako said to Kravitz. “Feel free to look at any of the cats.”

Angus was already staring down a middle-aged tabby. Kravitz smiled and went to join him as Taako went to help Lup.

“Doofus,” Taako whispered as soon as he got close enough, kneeling down to help.

“Shut _up_ ,” Lup hissed intensely. She peaked over Taako’s shoulder at the customers and then ducked back down. “Taako, do you have _any_ idea who that is?”

“Uhhhhh, a handsome fella here to get his kid a cat?”

“It’s _Kravitz McAllister_ ,” Lup said, like that meant something to him. “Like? Literally the most famous singer in the country at this very moment _Kravitz McAllister_ , Taako, what the _fuck_.”

“Why haven’t I heard of him, then?” Taako said back, shoving the cat food in a pile. “If Taako don’t know him, he’s not famous.”

“Well now you fuckin’ know him, _dumbass_ ,” Lup said. “Fuck, should I tell Barry? Holy shit. Get a better music taste, Ko, how do you not know him?”

“I’m sorry your music is shit,” Taako said. “Help me clean this up.”

Lup was already up, scurrying out of the room to get Barry. Taako would have flipped her off but there’s a child and a celebrity in the room. He finished cleaning up the cat food and returned to feeding the cat that Lup had left behind. Taco.

Man, Taako loved Taco. Taco was the best cat here. A shitty, grumpy, silly old man.

“Who’s that?” Angus said, suddenly right next to Taako. Taako jumped, nearly dropping the food again.

“Oh, uh, this is Taco. T-A-C-O, versus my superior T-A-A-K-O.”

“It’s nice to meet you Taco!” Angus said and it took a moment to realize that he was talking to the cat. “I’m Angus. Do you like reading?”

Taco looked at Angus with the driest expression Taako had ever seen in a cat and meowed brokenly. His voice sounded like a broken harmonica.

“Daddy, did you hear that?” Angus said and Kravitz came to look at the cat, too. Taco glared at Kravitz and Kravitz had the sense to look intimated. Taco meowed again but swayed his way towards Angus, who petted him gently.

“He’s so soft!” Angus said. “Can we get him?”

“We’ll come back to see him tomorrow and decide,” Kravitz said. “It’s very late for you.”

“Aw,” Angus said. “But he’s such a good kitty!”

Good kitty was not anything that Taco had been called before. But he preened under the praise and meowed a B flat at Angus.

“He sure is,” Kravitz said nervously and Taco gave him a sneaky stink eye as Angus petted his back. “We’ll be back as early as we can tomorrow morning.”

“Okay,” Angus said, retracting his hand sadly. “Bye Taco! And- and Mr. Taako!”

“See ya tomorrow morning, kiddo,” Taako said, leading them back out. “You want the paperwork to work on now, Krav.”

Kravitz looked startled at being addressed like that and Taako took even more satisfaction than normal because he was a celebrity. Ha. Point one for Taako. Taako opened the door back up and paused upon seeing Lup and Barry giddily whispering down the hall. He shut the door and said,

“Actually, my… cohorts seem to be fans of yours and we could go out the back to piss them off,” Taako said offhandedly. Angus didn’t seem to mind, simply turning on his heel and waving to cat Taco again. Kravitz’s eyes widened comically and hurried to follow Taako at a quick pace.

“You know?” Kravitz said, astonished. “I didn’t think you knew.”

“Oh, I totally knew,” Taako said, lying his ass off. “I just don’t give a fu- I don’t care,” he corrected as he remembered Angus. “I mean, you can’t be as famous as me.”

“As you?” Kravitz said, amused. They reached the backdoor.

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Taako said. “I’m _Taako_? You know, _from TV_?”

**Author's Note:**

> more for TAZ NC - follow me @barry-j-blupjeans on tumblr :O comments and kudos are greatly appreciated !!


End file.
